1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a machine for applying a finish to the exterior surfaces of containers, such as cylindrical cans, and, in particular, relates to a high speed machine capable of applying such finishes or "decorations".
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a variety of machines for applying decorative finishes to containers such as cans and the like are known and comprise an infeed or conveyor assembly that transports the cans initially, and a star wheel assembly, including an upper star wheel and a lower cooperating pocket wheel, that receive the cans serially within regularly spaced circumferential recesses and move the cans into position for reception upon corresponding mandrels located on a circular turret or wheel that is axially displaced from the star wheel assembly. After receiving the cans, the mandrels are moved into position for the printing operation, where a printing roller having a given indicia is brought into rotating individual contact with each of the containers, to place an outer decoration thereon. Thereafter the mandrels bearing the container are moved to a varnishing station where an outer coat of varnish is applied to finish the decoration of the container.
The mandrel assemblies of the prior art have exhibited a tendency to deflect during both the printing operation, and the varnishing operation that follows. The result of this deflection is that printing clarity is diminished, and smudging of the "decoration" may occur.
Earlier attempts to provide stability to the mandrel have comprised the reinforcement of the movable support of the mandrel within the turret or mandrel wheel.